


Una playa que se alimenta con sangre

by ADreamerOfWinterfell



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga, The Scorpio Races - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, BAMF Edward Elric, F/M, Family Feels, Thisby Island (The Scorpio Races), Trisha Elric Lives
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26390038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADreamerOfWinterfell/pseuds/ADreamerOfWinterfell
Summary: Inspirado en Las carreras de Escorpio de Maggie Stiefvater.Trisha Elric es la mejor jinete  de su generación en la isla de Resembool. Un día, su vida dará un gran giro cuando salva a un caballo de agua muy particular al borde de la muerte.
Relationships: Alphonse Elric & Edward Elric & Trisha Elric, Edward Elric/Winry Rockbell, Trisha Elric/Van Hohenheim
Kudos: 1





	Una playa que se alimenta con sangre

**Author's Note:**

> Básicamente es una fusión entre el universo canónico de FMA con el libro de Maggie Stiefvater Las carreras de Escorpio. Por si no sabían de que trata, básicamente va sobre una isla en la que cada mes de noviembre llegan unos caballos marinos.  
> Estos animales son muy peligrosos y carnívoros, pero aún así cada año se realizan las carreras de Escorpio. En donde las personas montan a los caballos para ganar un premio.  
> En el libro, uno de los protagonistas se encarga de adiestrarlos para que puedan participar. 
> 
> No es necesario haber leído el libro, esto nada más trancurre en el universo de la novela.

"Oigo, cercano, el lamento de un hombre. Puede que un caballo lo haya pisoteado, lanzado al aire o mordido. Su grito tiene algo de resentimiento o de sorpresa. ¿Acaso nadie lo avisó de que el dolor es un personaje más en esta playa y que se alimenta de nuestra sangre?"  
Las carreras de Escorpio.

Trisha Elric conoce mejor que nadie a los caballos de agua. Mejor que cualquiera en la isla; mucho mejor que los turistas que vienen esperando encontrar emociones donde no las hay de donde provienen. 

Trisha ama Resembool, su hogar. Ama las montañas, las tardes lluviosas y rocío por la mañana.  
Pero lo que más ama es montar a su yegua por las playas. Ambas se convierten en una sola y se siente como volar.

Los Elric han sido jinetes por generaciones. Según los cuentos de su padre, desde que los primeros caballos salieron del agua y llegaron hasta la costa. 

Su padre era jinete al igual que lo fue su padre y el padre de su padre. En la familia, las mujeres también lo fueron y Trisha las admiraba a todas.

No había nadie mejor en la isla como la familia Elric cuando se trata de montar a un caballo de agua. Según las leyendas locales, ellos descienden de las ninfas marinas y por eso pueden tratar con los caballos sin que su seguridad corriera peligro como el resto. Parecería que los animales reconocieran en ellos la sangre del mar.

Trisha no creía en ese cuento, nada más eran rumores de gente que quería darle explicaciones a lo que no entendían. Pero aún así se encontraba pensando en eso cuando encontró a un caballo de agua moribundo en la entrada de su casa.

El viento sacudia su coleta. No era muy fuerte, pero tarde o temprano comenzaría a llover. 

Todavía faltaban dos semanas para que comenzara noviembre y aún así este caballo llegó antes de tiempo. No había explicación lógica que pudiera respaldar este hecho.

Trisha fue hacia los establos y sacó a su yegua Lirio. Lleva conciso una lona y una soga. 

Trisha sabía que el caballo era uno de agua. Tenía un pelaje dorado anormal, como sólo unos pocos especimenes de su clase e irradia un aire sobrenatural. 

Lirio también es un caballo de agua y es peligroso cuando dos de estos se encuentran, pero era el único caballo de agua que le quedaba y ninguno de otros (normales) tenía tanta fuerza de la que necesitaba.

Corrió hacia el animal. Puso la lona en el suelo y ato los extremos con la cuerda.

\- No voy a lastimarte- dijo Trisha- Pero necesito que cooperes conmigo.

El animal la miró y sus ojos emitían un brillo inteligente. Con fuerza, Trisha lo arrastro y lo puso en la lona, se subió a Lirio y con fuerza llevó al caballo a los establos. 

Los demás animales empezaron a relikchar y a perder la calma. Trisha los empezaba a calmar y lentamente fue funcionando. 

Dejo al caballo en un sector apartado del resto. 

La joven buscó un kit médico de su casa y cuando regresó, casi se le cayó por lo que sus ojos observan. En donde debería estar un caballo, había un hombre joven de no tantos años diferentes a los suyos. 

Esto no podía ser real, pero aún así está pasando. Se sentía como estar en un sueño, o más bien en una historia como de las que le leía papá antes de dormir.

El hombre estaba desnudo, pero eso no era lo importante. Su pecho tenía una herida bastante grave, como la de una mordida de caballo agua.

-Ayudame- gimio él antes de desmallarse.

Por un momento sintió que también lo iba a hacer.

***

Trisha estuvo toda la noche vendando y ocupándose de las heridas del desconocido. Estas no eran lo más preocupante, el rostro del desconocido estaba demacrado y parecía que llevaba días sin dormir.

Ella tampoco había dormido. ¿cómo podía hacerlo siquiera? 

En donde había dejado a un caballo moribundo había un chico moribundo en su lugar. Fuera de lado las heridas, no podía negar que tenía una belleza antinatural.

El desconocido estuvo días inconsciente. No sabía si llevarlo a una de las habitaciones de su casa o dejarlo en el estable. Finalmente lo cargó y lo dejó en un cuarto de invitados. El hombre tampoco pesaba mucho, lo cual era afortunado para ella.

Ahora, Trisha estaba observando la distancia desde fuera de lo establos.  
La brisa del viento ya estaba oliendo a ese particular a aroma a sangre, como si estuviera pronosticando la muerte y susurrando los nombres de los que parecerían. Pero eso no era una sorpresa, porque cuando vives en Resembool significa que alguien morirá en noviembre.

Ya sea participando en las carreras o encontrandote con algúno de los caballos de agua. Trisha sabe que tendrá que anotarse pronto para competir.

Tenía mucho dinero que ganó en años anteriores escondido en su casa. A veces, después de cada carrera, la gente le preguntaba que hacia con el. Trisha solia dárselo a Rockbell para su trabajo con los automeil, donarlo  
o gastarlo en algo importante.  
No salía de vacaciones porque no le gusta dejar la isla, su verdadero hogar. Tampoco le gusta gastar en algo fuera de sus necesidades basicas, porque no es alguien que disfruté de otras cosas. Su vida eran las carreras, la isla y los caballos.

También los libros, porque leer es importante para ella como también para el resto de las generaciones que le precedieron. Tiene una gran biblioteca en casa sobre cualquier tema: ciencia, botánica, literatura, cocina y medicina. Sin duda tenía una gran variedad por donde lo vea.

Siguió pérdida interiormente en sus pensamientos y su vista en la nada, cuando la puerta de su casa se abrió y salió el desconocido. Ella no quería seguir llamándolo así y sentía que la cabeza le iba a explotar con tantas preguntas.

-Finalmente despertaste- dijo ella.  
-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quién eres?  
\- ¿No lo recuerdas? Estabas en la puerta de mi casa, lleno de sangre y tuve que ayudarte.  
-Oh.  
-También eras un caballo.  
-Oh.

La conversación no estaba siendo productiva.  
-Ven- dijo Trisha- Vallamos adentro. Te invito algo y me explicas.

Y así fue. 

Él le dijo que se llamaba Van Hohenheim. Antes vivía en el mar y ahora lo querían muerto.

-¿Todos los caballos de agua pueden transformarse en humanos?  
-Algunos.

Van miraba su café con expresión de sospecha.  
-Lo siento, pero no hay sangre en la cocina. Asique tendrás que quedarte con el café.  
-Esto es extraño y peculiar- tenía la taza entre sus manos y cuidando de no quemarse.  
-Es negro y amargo- respondió Trisha- A menos que quieras ponerle azúcar o leche.

Van negó con la cabeza y empezó a tomar de la taza, pero lo hizo muy rápido y se quemó. Escupió el líquido sobre la mesa y Trisha fruncio el seño.  
-Vas a tener que limpiarlo. Ser tu enfermera en estos días no me hará limpiar tus desastres.  
-¡Está amargo! ¡Y caliente!  
-¡Es café! ¡Te lo había dicho antes, bastardo!

Van y Trisha se quedaron viendo en silencio y luego comenzaron a reír. Van volvió a beber de la taza y esta vez lo hizo despacio y con cuidado de no quemarse. Trisha sonrió sin querer hacerlo. 

-Está muy bueno.  
-Gracias, pero aún limpiaras lo que ensuciaste. Primera regla si vas a vivir aquí.  
-Nunca dije que iba a vivir aquí.  
\- Pero no tienes otro lugar donde quedarte, ¿verdad? Dijiste que alguien te quería muerto.  
\- No lo dije.  
\- Pero es verdad. Te comportas como si alguien fuera a entrar por la puerta y a terminar el trabajo de la otra tarde.  
-Ese alguien no sabe que todavía estoy vivo. Asique no necesito quedarme aquí.  
-¿Y adónde irás? ¿Ya haz venido antes a la isla?  
\- No, pero....  
-Entonces eres un tonto.

Van sonrió y una pequeña risita escapó de sus labios. Trisha volvió a fruncir el seño, comenzó a temer que a ese ritmo le salieran arrugas con sólo veinte años de edad.

-¿Qué?  
-Nadie me ha llamado "tonto" antes.  
-También eres un bastardo, no lo olvides.  
\- No creo que me dejes olvidarlo. 

Ella sonrió.  
-Soy Trisha Elric, que no se te olvide.  
\- No creo que tampoco me dejes hacerlo.

Ambos se quedaron callados. Pero no había silencio porque afuera soplaba el viento y el ruido llegaba hasta donde estaban sentados. Pronto sería de noche y el primero de noviembre tampoco tardaría en llegar, y junto a este los caballos de agua y las carreras de Escorpio.

\- No creo que lo haga. 

Van suspiró y tomó otro poco más de la taza de café. El líquido no sabía tan mal ahora, podía acostumbrarse.

-Tampoco creo que halla otro lugar a donde pueda ir.

***

Al día siguiente, Trisha llevó a Van Hohenheim al la carnicería de los Curtis para inscribirse en las carreras. 

Comenzaba a arrepentirse por llevarlo con ella porque no dejaba de ver asombrado las tiendas y los demás edificios del pueblos. La gente también era bulliciosa, más caotica que cualquier otra fuerza de la naturaleza en la isla, como las olas rompiendo contra la corriente o los mismos caballos emergiendo de ellas.

Van era como la hierba sacudida por la brisa suave. Si no se cuidaba a en protegerlo probablente sería pisado por cualquiera.  
Trisha no quería hacerse responsable de él, pero lamentablemente firmó su sentencia cuando decidió salvarlo hace una semana. A veces se cansaba de tener un corazón gentil y se preguntaba si Van sabía que tenía uno cuando se desmayó en el porche. Pareciera que hubiera querido aprovecharse de eso.

\- No te distraigas- dijo Trisha, severamente- No eres un niño. No tienes cuatro años.  
-Es cierto- luego hizo una pausa- Tengo quinientos.  
-¡¿Quinientos?!  
-¿Ahora quien se comporta como una niña? Estas gritando.

Volvió la vista hacia la gente que la rodeaba, viendola como si estuviera loca. Rojo de la vergüenza calentaba sus mejillas.

-Si no te comportas tu, yo seré la que termine el trabajo del asesino.

***

Los días fueron y vinieron, al igual que otra carrera anual. Como podrán adivinar, Trisha ganó.

Tampoco esperaba que Van de verdad se quedara por más tiempo, pero así fue. Parecía que habían pasado años desde que ella le había dicho que se quedara en su casa. 

De apoco se había acostumbrado a vivir con él y él en el pueblo. La gente también se acostumbró a su presencia y en un año ya era otro habitante más de Resembool.

Van ayudaba con todo lo que podía en la isla. Los Curtis solían aprovecharse más que nadie de ese espíritu solidario. Solo la pareja de carniceros y Pinako Rockbell sabían de donde provenía. Para el resto era sólo un extraño que tomó la mala decisión de quedarse en el pueblo, pero a ellos tampoco les importaba mucho el asunto que digamos.

A Van le encantaba todo sobre las piezas de automeil y los libros de Trisha. Ella también le tuvo que enseñar a leer y cuando lo hizo, ambos se quedaban horas leyendo en la biblioteca.

A Trisha le encantaba su compañía y no sabía sentido tan sola desde que sus padres murieron cuando tenía diecisiete por una enfermedad.

Eventualmente el tiempo que dos personas pasan juntas puede hacer que se enamoren. Y después de llevarse dos años de conocerse se había vuelto inevitable.

Una tarde de verano Trisha estaba sentada en la mesa de la cocina cuando Van se acercó. Él la miró fijo.  
\- No soy quien crees que soy.  
-¿De qué hablas? ¿Me estás diciendo que no eres el hombre amable, inteligente, atento y torpe del que enamoré?

Entonces él le contó que era un príncipe y sus padres habían sido asesinados por un golpe de estado militar. Afortunadamente había logrado escapar, pero eso no había significado que no lo habían seguido y casi asesinado.

Una tarde de otoño Van estaba mirando la ventana. Las hojas de los árboles ya eran de otro color.  
Trisha se le acercó y tomó su mano.  
-Quiero casarme contigo- dijo ella.

Una tarde de invierno ella miraba caer la nieve en la isla. Van se le acercó le alcanzó una taza de café, ambos compartían una sonrisa como si también competieran un secreto. Una paz sólo suya que se conseguían por años estando juntos.

Era una tarde de primavera y Trisha tenía casi veintiséis años. Van estaba leyendo en la mesa de la cocina. Cada día parecía que se estaba haciendo más mayor. A ella le gustaba la idea de envejecer juntos.  
Ella rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y beso su cabeza. Van sonrió y tomó sus manos.

Le gustaba besar y acariciar su barba dorada del mismo color de sus ojos. También le gustaba cuidaban juntos de los caballos y pasaban horas hasta tarde leyendo en la sala. Le gustaba todo él y a la vez le molestaba en ocasiones. 

Ambos estaban callados antes de que Trisha hablará y soltara una frase que interrumpiria toda la paz que habían construido juntos:  
-Estoy embarazada.


End file.
